Only in the City of Angels
by Detroit
Summary: Only in the City of Angels can two people form a bond that out lasts death. Story is mainly Chas based but Constantine and Angela may also appear. ChasOC
1. Chapter 1

**Only in the City of Angel's could one find an apothecary open til two. And only if one looked hard enough would they be able to see how special the girl working there truly was. **

**Please feed the author. If I know my story has a following (even if only one person) I'm more likely to update more frequently.**

* * *

The girl behind the counter mumbled sullenly to herself in the dimly lit shop. "Wanna conjure demons at one a.m.? Come to Truveau's." Her voice was weary. She was more than a little ready to call it a night. It was only eleven and she was already to fall asleep. 'Ah sleep' she thought as if remembering some long lost toy. Sleep had become something of a rarity in her life and it was beginning to take a toll on her personality.

Hundreds and hundreds of glass jars lined the bowing shelves throughout the store. Shuffling around the small hole in the wall shop she quickly rearranged and restocked empty ones. For the most part the herbs and spices sold in the shop were fairly benign. Some, on the other hand, had some very powerful properties. For the most part those who came in couldn't separate basil from witch hazel, they were merely looking for something to give a bit more kick to their pasta sauce or make their cooking a bit more palatable in some way. Still many others were Wiccan practitioners. The cashier herself practiced gypsy magic, a mix of Romanian mysticism and Catholic teachings.

The night would often bring her different people. So far it had been a couple of 15yr old girls that had seen the Craft one too many times. They really believed that a pinch of lemon grass and some monk's hood would bring them the Prince of Darkness. She wondered what they would have done with him if they had conjured him there, tea and cookies perhaps? Maybe they'd watch a movie. She was sure that Lucifer would love to see The Passion. Truly some people didn't think about the effects of their actions, but it wasn't her job too teach the children morals or the first basics of magick. She just had to sell shit. She'd given them the requested items an "assured" them something would happen and sent them on their way.

If one were to ask the two giggling teens or any other customer for that matter, upon leaving, what their cashier looked like most would not have been able to put together two sentences together about her. Maybe her eyes would stick out to them but that was only a maybe. Average height, brown hair, plain. True beauty was lost to most in Los Angeles. If it wasn't thrown in there face, kicking there ass they wouldn't see it. Though Bridgette rather enjoyed the anonymity, it was a somewhat lonely life.

At 1:30 she decided to begin her nightly clean up. She finished sweeping in record time and had moved on to dusting when she noticed the car. A yellow cab had pulled up out front and a young man was making his way through the doors. He seemed in a hurry. Before she could even offer her half hearted, "Welcome to Truveau's is there any thing I can do for you this evening" he was rummaging through the names of herbs on the shelves. Bridgette just sighed and made her way around the counter plopping down on her stool in front of the register. When the man had finally finished his shopping he came to the counter. He was carrying a few she hadn't seen used in quite some time.

"You know, I can't guarantee the potency on some of these." She looked at the man. His brow knit in concern before looking up and nodding to her. Their eyes met and they were stuck. It's funny how some times a mere glance can hold it's gazers occupied. Bridgette was trapped, the man-boy across from her was as well. In an instant the connection was broken. The power of that first look would never be fully understood by either but it set into motion a series of events that would come very near to destroying both of them.

"…alright" he said looking over a note in his hand one last time. She watched as his mouth turning into a slight frown. "Do you have any essence of blood orchid?" He watched quietly as she scooted around behind the counter opening filing cabinets filled with vials of essential oils. He watched intently as her fingers skipped and strolled over a dozen or so vials before finally coming up with what he was looking for.

"Yeah I have some right here actually, it's the last vial. Your in luck." She flashed him a small smile. As she rang up his items she ran through her head all the spells and potions they could be used for. "That's some pretty powerful stuff your getting there…"

"Yeah I know" he interrupted "Trust me I know what I'm doing" his voice was stern like he was used to the kind of warning she would have given. She decided not to push her luck and warn of the consequences of a bad mixture. He seemed to know, at least she hoped he did. She finished ringing him out and handed him the small brown bag containing his purchases.

She was getting up to finish her cleaning when he spoke again, "You know, I'm sorry. I've been a little on edge lately, no excuse for snapping at a pretty lady." Bridgette looked up from counting change her face coloring slightly. He had his hat off and was nervously running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"Pretty lady, eh?" She smiled again at him. It had been along time since any guy had flattered her. LA was full of beautiful people; it just didn't pay to be a ordinary.

"Yeah you heard me…" anything else he would have said was interrupted as the front doors bells jingled heralding the arrival of another individual. Bridgette looked up at the new man. He made a rather imposing figure, every feature was dark, even his aura held a dark tinge. When he finally spoke it was too the man Bridgette was talking too, he was obviously in a hurry.

"Kid you about ready? We got work to do."

"Yeah John I'll be out in a second." The younger man sounded irritated. Bridgette glanced at the bag in his hand as he turned to walk out the door, wondering what he was actually going to use it for. She was caught off guard when he stopped and turned around and letting the door land softly on his back. "You work here a lot?"

"Yeah." She answered slightly confused.

"My name's Chas, Chas Kramer. I'm gonna stop by and see you sometime, ok?"

Bridgette's face flushed again. "Um, sure. I usually only work nights, though."

"That's good, so do I." With that Chas walked out the door and hoped back into the cab. He looked one last time into the shop and was gone.

* * *

"What was that all about?" John Constantine asked his apprentice as they drove down the quiet streets of the city of Angels. "Your not usually distracted by the girls." A small sarcastic smile popped up at the corner of his mouth.

"Damn it John I wasn't distracted." He said impatiently glaring at the exorcist through his rearview mirror, "She just caught my eye, is all."

**

* * *

This story begins premovie and will continue through post movie. Don't expect to see too many movie-esque scenes here, you already know what happens. Don't forget to feed the author. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

1Chas Kramer slid through the apartment door, kicking it shut behind him. Books fell from his arms as he walked farther into the depths of his home. Titles like _God and the Great Crusades _and _Lucifer: a history of Satan and the occult _lay strewn about. He threw his keys on the coffee table and tossed his hat on the floor.

His apartment was rather plain; it had all the markings of a nineteen year olds bachelor pad. Without a doubt it was in need of some dire cleaning. Clothes and books lay piled throughout the bedroom and living room while dirty dishes were stacked so high in the sink that if one more plate were put on top of the heap it would bring it crashing down to the floor. Even though he'd been on his own for three years he still had not discovered the art of cleaning.

_Another night, another exorcism_, he thought as he rinsed his face in the bathroom. Of course he hadn't been allowed to actually SEE the exorcism, John had said "no" again to have him tag along. But it hadn't all been bad. He'd found a new herb shop. _And what about that girl_, his mind yelled. Yeah and there was the girl. A smirk crossed his face as he wondered at where his sudden burst of confidence had come from. Like John had said he wasn't generally one to hit on the ladies but she had such a sad look on her face and he had this sudden urge to make her smile. He had, and it was worth it. His smile widened as he thought of the color her face took at his compliment. Hell, he hadn't even gotten her name but the grin stayed plastered to his face as he crawled into bed. He thought of all the charms he had wanted to try. _Maybe I'll have to stop by for some more supplies tomorrow._

Across town Bridgette was having a hard time thinking such pleasant thoughts. She double-checked each and every symbol and mark she had painstakingly carved into the doorframe and single window of her apartment before finally making her way to her bedroom. In contrast to Chas' humble abode Bridgette's was much tidier and much smaller. Everything had a place. Books went on shelves, clothes went in the hamper, and dishes were stacked neatly in the cupboard. At a young age Bridgette had found out that there were few things in her life that she could control. When she had the chance to keep something in check she did it, and she did it well. One would be hard pressed to find a neater residence in the run down apartment building she called home.

After everything had been checked and double-checked she made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed a glass of water and hurried back to the living room. A lone aloe plant sat on the windowsill. She smiled at it remembering fondly how she had acquired it. Mama Truveau, the owner and manager of Truveau's Apothecary, had given it to her as a Christmas gift. Mama was a headstrong Romanian woman in her mid 70's and once her mind was set on something there was no stopping her. In the moment she didn't make the most sense but Bridgette was always realizing the hidden knowledge in it later. She thought back on the day when she had received the strange gift with fondness. It had been such a long time since she'd actually celebrated the holiday. Mama had pulled her off to the side one night before leaving.

"I have something for you darling." The elderly woman had said. She had tried telling the woman 'no' but Truveau was a stubborn old Romany and wouldn't hear of such a thing. She said it was bad manners to refuse a gift. When Bridgette finally gave in the old woman handed her the tiny little aloe plant. "Very helpful plant to keep around" Mama gave her a wink and left. Nothing more said. The younger woman had thought it a little strange but most things Mama did were strange.

Once she was sure that she was secure and her little plant was well nourished she began to relax. The thought of possibly having a full nights sleep to herself was uplifting. She quickly dressed for bed, nothing fancy just a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top, and knelt on the floor. Her head bowed slightly and her eyes fell shut. A quiet prayer was whispered from her lips, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray thee lord, my soul to take." With the final words spoken she crawled under her comforter hoping that she'd carved the right wards at the small dwellings entrances.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Sleep had been hard coming for Bridgette and it showed on her face the next day. Her hair hung limply around her face and small black circles were forming underneath her eyes. On top of it all, it'd taken her twice as long as usual to get to work. It seemed the bus wasn't running her particular route that day and she was forced to walk. She glanced over head every few minutes at the angry storm clouds growing above her. It looked like they were in for a doozie of a storm. By the time she got to work it was nearly five o'clock, she was well over an hour late. Mama Truveau looked up from her needle point behind the counter. She inspected her young employee carefully from head to toe and knew something was wrong. She decided not to hound the child about her tardiness, the hour would come out of her paycheck and that would be punishment enough.

"Bridy" she said, using her pet name for the young woman, "Why you got such bags under your eyes. You not be sleeping well again?" she asked in an immigrants broken English.

Bridgette made her way behind the counter to the time clock and punched in, "It's not too bad Mama really. The charms worked lovely but now they just sit outside. Most stay on the ground but some come up to the fire escape. They can't get in but I still hear them. I can still see them."

Mama nodded quietly. She felt bad for the child. Not many were born with the gift of sight, and still fewer made it as far as she did without going crazy. "The dead want you deary. You are like savior to them. When most die they go to the after life. The ones that don't gotta finish business. They see you as their ticket. You just have to try harder to block them."

"I know" she said quietly before reaching into a canister of dandelion root. Her hand came out clutching at least half a cups worth. Pulling a pink marble mortar and pestle off the shelf she dropped the roots in. Bridgette ground them down into a fine powder before disappearing into the small back room returning minutes later with two steaming glasses of water. The powder roots were poured into two cheese cloth tea bags and steeped in the hot water . "Here Mama" she said handing the hot tea to the older woman.

"Thank you darling." she said taking the cup in her arthritis crippled fingers. "I be thinking lately..."

The old woman stopped what she was saying as a young man entered the store. Bridgette recognized him from the night before. She gave him a small smile and wave. A small blush crept across her face when he returned her smile with a lopsided grin of his own. A point which did not go unnoticed by Mama Truveau.

"Back so soon?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah got some things I need." he glanced around pretending to not know where to look. He hoped his plan worked. He'd never get to know her if her couldn't get her out from behind the counter Mama looked on seeming to read his mind. She understood what he was trying to do. As far as she was concerned it was about time someone showed interest in her Bridy.

"Bridy, you go help the man." she said giving the girl a little push. A few drops of tea sloshed over the edge of Bridgette's cup. It was amazing how strong she was for an old woman. Setting her drink down she walked over to the Chas.

She looked him squarely in the eye and was again taken aback by the feeling that flew threw her body. It seemed like a swarm of locusts had taken up residence in her stomach. Finally she was able to stutter out. "What can I help you with?" He quickly handed her a list. Nothing extraordinarily long or difficult but a list none the less. She went to work filling the small plastic tubs they kept around with his order.

Chas was lost for a second. How was he supposed to proceed with this? '_Small talk I guess'_ he told himself. He glanced over at the elderly woman behind the counter. She waved her hands a little, encouraging him on.

"So you work here long?" He asked finally

"Nah, about nine months. Just since I moved out here." she said as she scooped a cup of jasmine leaves from a canister.

"That's cool. Where're you originally from?"

"Michigan" she stated plainly. She wasn't trying to be rude or stand offish but she wasn't used to men talking to her. She just didn't know how to react.

Chas sensed a little tension in her voice at his last question. He decided to move on, "So how you like it here?"

"It's warm all year long." she answered with a grin. "Back home we only had nice weather about three months out of the year. It's a big change" She turned back to him as she finished marking a tub that contained some St. Johns Wort. A moment later a flash of lightning lit up the night sky and than there was no light. The thunder rumbled above as Mama rushed around finding a few candles. Bridgette stood close to Chas as the rain began to pelt at the buildings windows. She loved the rain but she hated to dark. More than ANYTHING she hated the dark.

"You O.K.?" a voice came from next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not a big fan of the dark." She said stiffly. Chas smiled to himself reaching in his pocket he fished out a small silver lighter. Nothing as intricate as John's but it still did the job. He flicked it on it's small glow casting shadows across the room.

She stared at him by the light of the Zippo. "Thanks" His pulse sped up instantaneously. Something about her in this light made her look so angelic. An image of her lying naked wrapped snuggly in his comforter crossed his mind. It disappeared almost instantly as the flash light Mama carried nearly blinded him. The back of his hand quickly covered his eyes as Bridgette gave the old woman a stern look. A chuckle came from behind the beam of light.

"Well Bridy. I'm not going to sit here in the dark. I think I head up to my apartment. We close down early tonight." She shown the light outside "You not going to walk home in this are you?" she asked.

Bridgette hadn't thought about getting home yet. An hour walk in the rain couldn't be healthy. "I don't really have much of a choice do I?" she said sullenly. Chas looked at Mama than at Bridgette. _'She's helping me_' he thought finally realizing what the woman was trying to get him to do.

"I can give you a ride." he said suddenly.

"No I couldn't bother you like that."

"I insist, I'll even let you sit in the front of the cab." he said with a grin. Mama looked at her lone employee.

"You go with him Bridy. He be a good one. I know these things." she than looked as Chas "You give her ride tonight you get your stuff for free tonight." He nodded in return at her silently thanking her and God for the stroke of luck. Bridgette finally gave into to the two of them and made her way out the door. Chas rushed ahead of her and held the passenger door open. After she got in he rushed back around the car and hopped in the driver seat.

Mama Truveau watched as the two kids drove off. A smile played at her lips as she locked the front door and made her way back to the counter. Before heading up to her rooms to sleep she opened up the fuse box and flipped the breakers back on. "Sometimes God need a little help in his work."


	4. Chapter 4

The rain pelting the window of the cab was somewhat soothing to both it's occupants. Bridgette let her eyes travel over the buildings being lit by the lightning while Chas let his eyes travel over his passenger. Absently, both listened to the soft music of Billie Holiday flowing from the radio.

"Looking at you, I'd never take you for a jazz fan." she said finally turning toward her driver.

"Yeah, I guess most wouldn't." he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Left or right at the light?" he asked as they approached an intersection.

"Left. So, how do you make money driving people around for free?" She asked in a playful tone.

Chas watched as the light in front of him turned red. As he stopped he turned to her, "I make money by charging people to drive them around."His body leaning forward a little bit as if he was about to tell some big secret, " I make friends by giving 'em for free." he watched her expression for a moment before mentally slapping himself. "You know I never caught your name." he explained bashfully. "I know it can't be Bridy."

She let a small laugh escape before sobering up somewhat, "God no it's not Bridy. That's just what Mama Truveau calls me. Bridgette is the real one."

"It's nice to meet you Bridgette." he said holding his hand out. She shook it with vigor. He liked the way her skin felt. _Damn Chas you need to get out more,_ he mentally berated himself. Noticing the light had finally changed he drove on. As the blocks flew by he couldn't help but notice how deplorable the conditions kept getting. Unable to stop himself he blurted, "You actually live around here?" _Oh God, you are so smooth it's ridiculous. I'd be surprised if she wasn't eating out of your hand by the time you got her home. _He prepared himself for a tongue lashing but was only met with a sad sigh.

"Yeah, I can't really afford much now." she said sullenly. Finally Chas actually did hit himself, smack dab in the middle of his forehead. She turned to him a shocked look on her face. "What did you do that for?"

"You know what, I'm really sorry. I didn't wanna make you feel bad." He looked over at her again when she started to laugh hysterically. "What's so damn funny?" he asked indignantly.

"You just smacked yourself in the head" she said as if he'd missed the humor in it. "It's not a big problem, you know, it's not often I get to talk to someone my own age. I could care less if you slipped up and called my neighborhood a dump. It is, you know." He looked at her with an awed expression. Turning back to drive a small smirk crossed his face, she was definitely someone interesting.

The car idled quietly as they sat in front of her apartment building. She was nervous. She didn't want her night to end so soon. "You know Chas I'm not really tired yet. Do you wanna come up for a while? I can make a mean cup of tea.." she finally asked nervously. It didn't even take Chas a second to say yes. He was out of the car and opening her door for her before she knew what was happening. _A little eager isn't he?_ She thought smiling mentally.

* * *

He'd followed her quickly up the three flights of stairs that led to her apartment throwing warning glances at a few of the male tenants giving Bridgette some overly appreciative looks. The halls had stunk like stale beer and cigarette smoke. They were stained a horrible yellow color which he could only assume was caused by years of filth. They'd been dirty and in dire need of a good cleaning. To say he was more than a little shocked when he entered her home would have been an understatement. He followed her in and she quickly shut the door. Clean white walls and the smell of lavender assaulted his senses as he turned and watched her lock three separate dead bolts._ I guess you can never be too careful,_ he thought. That's when he noticed the engraved charms surrounding the doors moldings. Tiny runic symbols traveled from floor to sealing. He couldn't be sure but he could swear they looked like a protection spell he'd seen before though protection from what he hadn't a clue.

Bridgette hurried around the kitchen putting a pot of water on to boil. She than gave Chas the grand tour which basically consisted of putting him in the middle of the living room and spinning him around, the apartment was a wee bit tiny. Apparently Chas had found it funny because that lop sided grin she was growing to like had grown on his face again. When the tea pot began to whistle she told him to make himself comfortable and ran to get it. Chas made himself at home on the sofa and looked about the room curiously, the shelves were lined with theology, religion, and occult books. Apparently they had more things in common than he'd originally thought. She returned minutes later with two cups of green tea. Bridgette handed him his cup and sat at the other end of the couch, feet curled up beneath her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments both savoring the hot drink.

"So you live here all by yourself?" Chas finally asked curiously.

"Yeah, Mama always tells me I should get a cat or a man but I can't seem to find a decent one where either is concerned." She watched as his eyes wandered from her to moving across the room landing on her books. "I like to study." she said simply.

He picked up the leather bound volume lying on the coffee table, "I didn't take you for an

Aleister Crowley type."

"Like I said I'm quite the student. Why do you ask?"

As he walked down the hall way he decided he'd need to look through a few of Beeman's books to see what those charms on her door and, as he discovered, also on her windows were really for.

**

* * *

Alright there is chapter 4. Give me some feedback. What's good? What's bad? Where would you like to see things go? I'm getting a little writers block, why don't you help a girl out some?**

**Thanks**

**Detroit**


	5. Chapter 5

John Constantine opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by the sight of his young apprentice sitting at the table flipping quickly threw the pages of a very large book.

"I thought I said I'd call you" he said rather annoyed at the invasion of his privacy. Maybe he'd start locking his door. Than again maybe he wouldn't.

"I had to borrow a book from Beeman" Chas said simply, "Said it wasn't allowed to leave to building." he motioned to the book in front of him. His eyes never left the pages as he flipped through a few more.

John stared at him for a moment. Sometimes he wondered why he kept the kid around. '_Because he's your friend'_ a tiny voice inside him insisted "It's because I need a car"he mumbled as if trying to deny what the kid actually meant to him.

"What's that?" Chas asked absently.

"Nothing." John said as he took a seat across from his young apprentice. "So what are you looking for?" he asked trying to hide the mild curiosity in his voice. He watched as Chas' finger traced line after line of writing.

"Nothing really... wait, that's it!" he said suddenly excited. When he finally looked up he noticed John wore a look that said 'you better start talking' so he decided to explain what had gotten him so worked up, "Well I ended up heading back to Truveau's the other night and that pretty little thing behind the counter needed a ride home. So, being the gentleman I am, I offered..." John held his hand up cutting him off.

"This sounds like the beginning to one of those 'Letters to Penthouse'. If this whole thing is about you finally getting friendly with a girl I don't wanna hear it." he finished. A small sardonic smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. Chas stared blankly at him for a moment before continuing.

"Anyways...like I was saying. So I take her home and she invites me up for a drink. It was tea John so get that fucking smirk off your face" he said looking at the older man. "So I get up there and I notice these carved in the door and window frames." He pointed to the diagram on the paper.

"So what are they Kid?" he asked looking across at the upside down book.

"Well according to this they're a gypsy protection ward." he traced one line in particular with his finger and read, "To keep those who would enter uninvited out. Most often used to keep transient spirits out." Chas sat back in his chair a sober look crossed his face. Did she really see the dead? Could she see the angels and demons?

Though the words never left his mouth John felt bad for the girl. He knew what the passage meant. He knew what it was like to see things that he shouldn't see. He watched his apprentice, who appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments, before walking to the cupboard and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"John what's it like to see things?" Chas asked curiously.

John stared at the young man for a moment before answering, "There's no way of explaining it. At least no way that will make sense to you." he said honestly. He watched as Chas glanced down at his watch and cursed. "What?" he asked while the young man through his coat on and made his way towards to door.

"I was supposed to pick her up ten minutes ago."

* * *

Bridgette walked slowly down the darkened street. The sickly yellow glow from the lamp posts did little to illuminate the road ahead, did little to make her feel safe. She felt disappointed and walked with her eyes down. He said he'd be there to pick her up and he wasn't. Now she was stuck walking home alone at two in the morning.She guessed she should of expected it but she had hoped he wouldn't let her down. She looked up as a car rounded the corner and pulled up next to her. It was Chas. Her heart pounded in her chest but she looked away and kept walking. She heard the ancient automatic window creak as it was rolled down. 

"Bridgette, I'm really sorry. I have no excuse for being late." she heard him sigh but still didn't look up. "You have every right to be mad. Come on please look at me." the car stopped, the engine was turned off and soon she was joined by the cabbie.

"Go away Chas. Get back in your car and go." she said sourly.

"Now I said I was going bring you home from now on and if you insist on walking than I'll just have to walk with you." Bridgette finally looked up, her eyes locking onto his hopeful hazel ones, before let loose a frustrated growl.

"Your incorrigible you know that?" she said turning around and walking back toward the car, "What are you waiting for?" she asked sassily when she realized he wasn't following. Chas quickly crossed the distance between the two of them and opened the door for her.

As he got into the car and buckled up his belt he heard a low growling. "Wow, was that your stomach?" Bridgette looked over at him her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She nodded silently, a shy smile on her face. "Are you hungry, I know a great place to eat?" he asked putting the car into gear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone and thanks for your support. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading just as much. If there are any parts in any chapters that are unclear please feel free to put it in the reviews and I'll do my best to fix it up.On Now... On with the show...**

* * *

Chas smiled evilly as he jogged after Bridgette. She looked over her shoulder every now and again and giggled. She picked up her pace a little more. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind and lift her up. "I'm faster than you thought?" he asked with a smile. It was dark out and fresh puddles made everything shine in the glow of the street lights. 

"Maybe" she said with a laugh. "So where's this apartment building of yours?" It had been nearly two months since Chas began giving Bridgette rides home at night and nearly a month since they began to hang out on a regular basis. Tonight was going to be the first time she'd actually been to his apartment. She was kind of interested to see what it looked like.

Chas nodded at the building next to them. "Home sweet home is about three floors up and two doors down on the left." The lights from the bowling alley were still on a block away and Chas idly wondered if John was still with the Detective he'd seen him with earlier.

* * *

Bridgette's eyes grew big as she watched the door swing open. Chas was ready for her to berate him about the condition of his place. It was definitely no where near as neat as hers. He let out a sigh of relief at her squeal of delight as she plopped down on his futon and began scanning through his books. "Apparently you like my collection" he said while he watched her ignore everything but the books in front of her. 

"Are you kidding? These are great. I've only seen a few of these in Mama's collection and let me tell you what she's got a library." Chas leant against the door frame watching her eyes light up with each new tome she picked up. "Are you just gonna stand there all day or you gonna come in?" she asked not even looking up from the book in hand.

"Figure I'll come in, eventually." he said closing and locking the door behind him. He plopped down on the futon next to her. "Find something you like?" He watched as she clutched a book to her chest and crawled toward him, curling up next to him. He felt her nod a yes. "Well what is it?" he asked curiously.

Bridgette looked up into his face. Could she really tell him that he was what she'd found. She wanted to so bad, needed to get it out into the open, but couldn't force the words past her lips.

"Speechless, eh? I guess I have that effect on women." he said with a smirk on his face. He laughed as she swatted at him playfully. "You don't wanna start that now do you?" All he got in return was a raspberry. "Oh now that does it. Remember, I know where your ticklish."

The next couple minutes were a flurry of rolling bodies and laughter. When all was said and done both were on the floor. Bridgette huffed and puffed trying to pull air into her lungs. It took her a moment to notice the capped cabbie pinning her to the floor but when she did her heart nearly stopped.

Chas stared at her intently his fingers casually traced the side of her face. He could feel the heat rising off her body beneath his. He watched with quiet satisfaction as she inhaled sharply at his touch. He grinned as her eyes fluttered shut. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he leaned in closer. Her warm breath tickled his skin. He nearly jumped when he felt the spark that traveled through him upon finally touching her. Each little movement that she made, each little coo and whimper, were stored in his memory banks in and amongst the knowledge of demons, herbs, and street maps.

She felt his lips on her's, warm and firm coaxing her on. His hands tangled in her hair as she propped herself up on her elbows. Her blood was on fire, every touch sent the flames higher, threatening to consume her whole. Lord, did it feel good. One hand gingerly lifted the hat from his head, tossing it off to the side before working it's way to peel off his camo jacket. Momentarily his hands left her body to shrug off the coat, but to her satisfaction they were only gone a moment. She gasped aloud as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip before quickly moving down to her throat. Her head was spinning, the world was upside down, and she didn't want it to stop.

Chas groaned as the warm pliant body beneath him wriggled. His teeth grazed her neck before kissing his way down to her collar bone. He hadn't had a woman in a very long time and he wanted the one beneath him so badly that he failed to hear the ringing of his phone. Unfortunately John Constantine was not one to be ignored and Chas couldn't deny the pounding on his door.

"Chas open the hell up!"

The cabbie groaned, looking up into the disheveled girls eyes. He watched for a moment as she pouted. "Sorry doll." He mumbled giving her a quick peck on the forehead before getting up and making his way toward to the door. Opening it up he glared at the exorcist. "What's up John?"

"You know I should be asking you the same thing." he said peeking around his apprentice at the girl sitting on his living room floor reading.

Chas grinned, "Would you believe me if said it was a study session?"

The exorcist smiled for a moment before sobering up, "Probably not Kiddo." he wanted to smile again at the scowl he got from the Kid. "We gotta go."

"Well I'll just drop her off at her house first and than swing back..."

"No we gotta go right now" John cut off. He watched the kid turn around and head back into his living room. Closing the door he waited.

* * *

Bridgette looked up as Chas offered her a hand and pulled her up. "I just got called into work." he watched the disappointment in her eyes before she began to reach for her coat. "and I can't take you home first. But I figure it won't take to long." he quickly added "You can just stay here and hang out til I get back if you want." 

Her eye lit up, "you really mean it?"

"Of course, There's a bed in...well the bedroom if you get tired or you can sleep out here, and I really shouldn't be too long."

* * *

John Constantine gave his driver a long look as they walked down the three flights of stairs. "What's your deal, Romeo?" he quipped. 

Chas ran his thumb across his lower lip absently, "Apparently" he smirked, "I'm the best."

**So goes Chapter 6. Personally this is one of my favorites so far. As always please feed the Author. What would you like to see, Where would you like it to go? R & R is good for the soul.**


End file.
